It is conventional today to use a source of flash illumination with a camera during picture-taking in low light conditions. Typically, a flash reflector is located on the camera in a direct flash position for reflecting light output from the source of flash illumination directly or nearly directly towards a subject to be photographed. The flash reflector may be pivotable from its direct flash position to an indirect or bounce flash position for reflecting light output from the source of flash illumination towards a nearby surface such as a ceiling and thence directly towards the subject.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,316, issued Apr. 18, 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,333, issued Oct. 24, 1978, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,103, issued Sep. 4, 1984, each suggest that more pleasing photographs can be obtained in low light conditions when there is simultaneous direct and bounce flash illumination of the subject. For example, in the '333 patent there is disclosed a reflective device for providing either bounce flash illumination or simultaneous direct and bounce flash illumination, and in the '103 patent there is disclosed a reflective device for providing either direct flash illumination or simultaneous direct and bounce flash illumination. Conversely, in the '316 patent there is disclosed a light diffusing device for providing only simultaneous direct and bounce flash illumination.